Enyalië
by Abendsternchen
Summary: Glorfindel kehrt aus Mandos Hallen zurück... "Woher? Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner weiß es. Doch ich kam aus dem Licht, kam zurück in den Schatten. Aus dem Leuchten der Nachwelt in die dustere diesseitige..." POV Glorfindel, POV Erestor ergänzt!
1. Erinnerung

**  
Titel: _Enyalië - Erinnerung_  
Autor:** Abendsternchen (Lacrima)  
**Pairings:** Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!** Romantik (muss man vor sowas warnen?)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** erwünscht  
**Disclimer:** Geschichte und Elben, die aus dem "Herr der Ringe" bekannt sind, borge ich mir bei J.R.R. Tolkien aus. Nach getanem Werk liefere ich sie aber wieder unbeschadet - soweit möglich - ab. Gerne behalte ich auch die ein oder andere Figur. - hüstel -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woher?

Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner weiß es. Doch ich kam aus dem Licht, kam zurück in den Schatten. Aus dem Leuchten der Nachwelt in die dustere diesseitige Realität und liebe es. Denn trotz Dunkelheit leuchten hier diamantene Sterne, leuchten die Kinder Elbereths. So wie ich auch eines ihrer Kinder bin. 

Doch ich weiß nicht warum.

Habe ich es vergessen? Habe ich es je gewusst?

Wie war mein Name? Habe ich je einen besessen? Besitzt nicht jedes Wesen einen Namen?

"Dagnir" sagten sie. Ja, so nannten sie mich. "Namarië Callon el Elidh. Dagnir el Valaraukar" ¹

Und ein Leuchten umfing mich. Es hüllte mich ein, verschlang mich. Dann ward es dunkel. Kein Ton, kein Laut. Die Natur hielt in dem Moment den Atem an, als ich sie betrat. Sie begrüßte mich mit Stille.

Ich schließe die Faust. Sie verkrampft sich, umklammert einen Gegenstand. Schließt einen Griff ein. Den Griff eines Schwertes. Nur wessen? Ist es mein? Habe ich es deshalb bei mir? Brachte ich es mit? 

Hadhafang.

Licht.

Meine Gedanken.

Durchsichtig scheinen sie. Scheinen nicht in der Lage eine Erinnerung zu finden. Doch eine Erinnerung muss es geben. Das Wasser zeigt mir Jugend. Doch ich fühle mich alt.

Alt und jung. Tod und geboren. Wiedergeboren?

Callon. Dagnir.

Glorfindel?

Ein Name. Mein Name und doch fremd.

Und dieses Schwert in der Hand. Silbern die Klinge, golden der Knauf.

Reflektiert die Schwärze der Nacht. Erzwingt das Leuchten der Sterne.

Mit der Macht zu töten und doch, oh so friedlich im Glanz.

"Hadhafang." So flüstere ich. Es ist mein Schwert, denn ich bin sein Herr. Ich hab es mit mir fort genommen. Ließ es mit mir im Feuer brechen.

Oder nein, nicht im Feuer.

Die mächtige Kraft der Erde, des Gebirges nahm mir das Leben.

Geschaffen im Feuer. Vernichtet mit Stein.

Kind der Sterne, Opfer ihrer Willkür.

In diesem Moment durchdringt mich ein Schmerz. Stechend. Als reiße man mir die Gedärme heraus. Mein Körper fühlt sich gebrochen, die Knochen in tausend Teile gesprengt. Und Blut durchdringt mich, benetzt den Boden. Aber es ist nicht rot. Nicht ausschließlich. Schwarz schimmert hervor. Es wechselt in tiefes Blau. Und mit dem Farbenspiel schließt sich die Wunde, versiegt der Strom.

Erinnerungen.

So blass, und fern. Nicht die meinen scheinen sie. Trotzdem fühlt es sich real an. Saß ich hier schon? Kenne ich dieses Prickeln in mir?

Gedanken. Worte. Berührung.

Kampf. Blut und Tod.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ganz zaghaft. Als sei ich ein Traum, ein Geist, den man nicht aus Unachtsamkeit verscheuchen will.

Zerbrechlich wie eine Blume. Ein Druck auf die Blüte und sie welkt, ist auf ewig tot.

Ein Laut der Verzückung, der Erleichterung. Ein Gesicht nah an meinem Haar.

Ich schließe die Augen, spüre die Hitze.

Dann, eine Hand auf meiner Wange. Finger, die über meine Lippen gleiten. Als müssten sie prüfen, dass sie real sind. Arme, die sich um mich schließen. Als wäre ich ein Trugbild, aber willkommen.

‚Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin!' So schreit es in mir. Es will meinen Körper brechen, zum Bersten bringen.

Aber mein Herz, das schlagend Gefühl… Es bedeutet zu warten, zu fühlen…

… mich umzudrehen.

Ich sehe in sein Gesicht. Ich sehe seine Augen. Das Licht der Jahrtausende scheint sich in ihnen vereinigt zu haben. Und kleine silberne Sterne scheinen sie zu verlassen. Zähren, die seine Wangen schmücken. Nur derer zwei. Aber sie sprechen von Glück. Glück, welches verloren und wieder gefunden. Und ich blicke ihn an. Ich starre auf seine Erscheinung.

Erinnerung.

Nicht vorhanden und doch da.

"Glorfindel… Chimäre des Todes." Seine Hand hebt mein Kinn, lässt mich die traurigen Fenster seiner Seele sehen. "Warst tot in meinen Armen. Bist du zurückgekommen? Oder narrst du mich?"

"Glorfindel…" wiederhole ich. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen. "Glorfindel" und ich wende mich ab, schaue verlegen zu Boden. In diesem Moment drückt er mich an sich. Seine Lippen berühren die meinen. Nur ein Hauch.

In mir brennt es. Sterne verglühen und werden im gleichen Moment neu geboren. So wie auch ich geboren werde.

Nun bin ich derjenige, der sich an sein Gegenüber presst, den Körper des andern spüren will.

Viel habe ich vergessen, aber nicht diese Liebe. Sie entflammt, züngelt sich im Herzen hinauf. Glut in den Augen, Hitze im ganzen Körper.

Und doch ist es nur diese Umarmung. Mein Kopf an seiner Schulter. Seinen Duft einzuatmen. Den Duft zu erkennen.

Ich schluchze. Tränen, silberne Perlen. Nie wieder will ich ihn los lassen.

"Erestor. Melleth nîn." ²

"Estel nîn. Melethron nîn." ³ Gibt er zur Antwort und ich lächle.

Keine Erinnerung an anderes. Aber er ist hier. Sein Geist in meinen Gedanken. Sein Körper an dem meinen.

Und meine Liebe bei ihm.

.

(¯·.¸¸¸..¸¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸¸..¸¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸¸..¸¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸¸..¸¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸¸..¸¸¸.·´¯)

.

¹ "Lebe wohl, Held der Elben. Töter des Valaraukar."  
² "Erestor. Meine Liebe."  
³ "Meine Hoffnung. Mein Geliebter."


	2. Tränen der Vergangenheit

Ali -knuddel- danke für dein Review und es freut mich, dass du meinen Stil magst. Beruht ja auf Gegenseitigkeit -gg-

.

--------------

POV Erestor

-------------

.

Vergangenheit

Lange ist es her, dass ich ihn gespürt habe. Lange ist die Zeit vergangen, da er mich wärmte – seine Seele die meine umfing, im Arm hielt und liebkoste.

Gegangen.

Gefallen im großen Krieg. Er hatte sein Leben gegeben für all die anderen und nicht wenige waren gerettet.

.

_Ein Monster, erschaffen mit den Feuern Melkors._

_Ein Dämon der Macht._

_Ein Valaraukar – ein Balrog._

.

_Solch riesiges menschenähnliches Ungeheuer mit feuriger Mähne und Feuer schnaubenden Nüstern, es schien sich in einer dunklen Schattenwolke zu bewegen. Seine Glieder, in denen er eine Feuerpeitsche schwang, hatten die Kraft, sich wie Schlangen um seinen Feind – oder vielmehr seine Opfer – zu schlingen._

_  
Von den Kreaturen Melkors haben nur noch Drachen eine größere Macht. Aber auch jener Balrog war in der Lage, mir das Liebste zu rauben, was mein Leben je besessen hatte._

_Ein Grollen ging durch den Fels. Der Boden vibrierte uns unter den Füßen. Man glaubte fast, das Gestein wollte sich öffnen und uns verschlingen, als plötzlich er sich uns entgegen stellte – uns in jener Zeit den Weg in die Freiheit versperrte._

_Er fiel über uns her, als wir nach dem Fall Gondolins durch die Berge des Echoriath flüchteten. Verschloss Turgon, Idril, Earendil und all den anderen Überlebenden dort den Pass des Cirith Toronath und eilte uns nach, um die Fliehenden zu verschlingen oder einfach wahllos zu töten._

_In seiner Peitsche schwang ein Regen aus Flammen auf uns nieder, sengte uns die Haut und trieb uns an den Abgrund. Panisch rannten wir um unser Leben, versuchten Frauen und Kinder in den Nischen des Berges in Sicherheit zu bringen._

_Wehklage und Jammer...noch heute höre ich die Hilferufe der Eldar, noch heute sehe ich vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie sie auseinander stoben. Ich fühle den Schmerz fast körperlich, wie die Körper der Rettungslosen durch die Hitze verglühen und zu schwarzer Asche zerfallen..._

_Doch dann kam ‚er'. Glorfindel._

.

_Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern erst gewesen, dass er plötzlich vor uns stand. Hervor getreten aus der Menge zog er sein Schwert und stellte sich in seiner sichtbaren Unterlegenheit dem Valaraukar in den Weg._

_Nun war ‚er' es, der zurück drängte._

_Jener Ritter in goldener Rüstung und mit dem Emblem seines Hauses. In dicken Locken wehte das Haar um sein Haupt, als er – sein geliebtes Schwert in Händen – auf ihn einschlug._

_Auch ich habe geschrieen, als er es tat. Mein Geist, meine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte. Alle schlugen mit ihm und versuchten zu retten, was verloren schien._

_Doch im Gegensatz zu seiner Waffe waren die meinen nichtig. Zu gering gegen einen Balrog._

_Sie beschützten nicht den, dem sie galten und so sah ich zu, wie Glorfindel ein Monster töten konnte und ein Monster meinen Liebsten tötete._

_Zusammen stürzten sie in die Tiefe. Beide aus Feuer, doch war es ihm nicht eigen. Er verglühte fast und zerschellte auf dem Grund der Schlucht._

_Seinen gebrochenen Körper fand man. Reste eines Lebens, einer geliebten Seele, die doch nicht mehr war._

_Ausgehaucht im letzten Atemzug und nur noch die tote Hülle._

_Ob er an mich dachte, als Mandos Ruf zu stark wurde? Ob mein Name der letzte war, den seine roten Lippen mit der Ewigkeit der Winde verwebten?_

_Ein Schock für uns alle – frei zu sein, gerettet zu sein._

_Und doch war ich nicht gerettet. Im Gegenteil, ich war verloren von diesem Moment an._

.

.

Eine elbische Seele schwindet, so ihr die Äquivalenz genommen wird.

Sie driftet davon in den Äonen und zerbricht an den harten Klippen der Realität.

Genauso driftete die meine davon und wollte zerbrechen, doch ein Traum noch in der selben Nacht, in der der Kummer über mit zusammenschlug, hielt mich auf. Mahnte mich zu warten.

Mein goldener Ritter stand vor mir. Er blickte mich an, bewachte meinen Schlaf, und doch war ich wach.

Liebevoll war sein Blick, doch gebrochen und so fern.

„Warte auf mich, mein Liebster"wisperte eine Stimme wieder und wieder.

„Und was, wenn ich ewig warte? Wenn du nie zu mir zurückkehrst? Mahnst du mich, dir in einem anderen Kampf zu folgen? Damit mein leeres Leben für andere gehen kann?"

Er lachte, lächelte und ich misste schon da den lieblichen Klang.

„Ein letzter Kuss, ich bitte dich. Lass mich dich noch einmal fühlen..." bettelte mein Geist und versuchte nach ihm zu greifen. Doch da war er schon fort.

Mit einem Schrei erwachte ich. So wie ich stets schreiend erwache, wenn du im Traume stirbst. Aber nie mehr wieder hast du mit mir gesprochen. Nie mehr mich angesehen. Bist immer nur... gefallen.

.

Doch dann, weit über ein Zeitalter später, kamst du mich erneut besuchen in meinem Schlaf.

Unerwartet und so voller Leidenschaft, dass es sich anfühlte, als lägest du neben mir, als könnte ich deinen Duft riechen.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen, dich ansehen und in deinen so unbeschreiblich blauen Augen versinken. Wollte deine Lippen kosten – eine Geste, die ich in der langen Zeit jedem versagte.

Aber da bemerkte ich, dass es nur ein Trugbild war, das aus Verlangen und Sehnsucht erstand. Und gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass es nicht ohne Grund erschien, dass ich nur suchen musste.

Sollte ich auch nur eine letzte dieser Wunderblumen finden. Wunderblumen, weil sie wie dein Haar leuchteten, so zerbrechlich wie deine Körper waren und gleichzeitig so standhaft wie deine Seele, dein Geist.

„Held der Jahrhunderte, wo bist du?"Frage ich und Tränen rinnen mir heiß über die Wangen.

Ich habe lange keine mehr vergossen – unnötig, weil sie nicht helfen, so dachte ich.

.

Doch nun wispert der Wind dein Lied. Eine Sage für die Jungen und ich weiß, dass sie wahr ist. Und ich erhebe mich, folge den zartgoldenen Blütenblättern, die jene Böe mit sich trug. Folge ihnen hinaus in den Wald, bis weit hinter die Gärten und Wasserfälle.

Ich sehe ein Licht vor mir und spüre, dass hier die Nacht silberne Tränen weint. Als fielen Sterne, so klein wie Wassertropfen und verfingen sich in einem Netz aus Helligkeit.

Versteckt hinter einem Baum, der nicht einmal annähernd so alt ist wie ich, beobachte ich das Schauspiel, als eine Gestalt aus der Düsternis geboren wird.

Ich staune, betrachte das schöne Bild, das der Schatten wirft. Groß, kräftig.

.

Dann...

Langes goldgelbes Haar ähnlich dem reifen Weizen des Feldes. Lockig wie die Ranken des Efeus, die sich in die Balustraden der Gartenpavillons flechten, so umweht es das erhobene Haupt und seine Augen richten sich zum Himmel.

Nun bestaunt er seinen Körper, umfasst seine Brust, betastet seinen Bauch. Als sei er verwundert, hier in fester Form zu stehen. Sein Kopf neigt sich, mustert die Umgebung.

Flüchtig streift er mein Versteck.

Zu flüchtig um mich zu entdecken, zu erkennen.

.

Aber ich, ‚ich' habe ‚ihn' erkannt. Nur ein einziger Augenblick und ich werde mit der strahlenden Sterne bewusst, die als Augen sein Gesicht schmücken. Werde mir bewusst, welch leuchtendes Blau ihnen innewohnt.

Fast erstarre ich, als ich begreife.

Kein Traum schickte mich, sondern ‚du'. Du in deiner Ahnung und du in deiner Liebe.

‚Glorfindel!' will ich schreien und meine Gedanken tun es auch. Doch nicht ein einziger Laut durchbricht meine Lippen.

Ganz langsam, still und vorsichtig nähere ich mich ihm, begreife und kann doch nicht daran glauben.

Da dreht er sich um.

„Glorfindel! ...Chimäre des Todes."Flüstere ich, als zwei Tränen meine Augen verlassen.

Erkennt er mich? Ist er es denn wirklich? Ich trete näher, hebe meine Hand an sein Kinn.

„Warst tot in meinen Armen. Bist du zurückgekommen? Oder narrst du mich?"

Er wirkt erstaunt. Kennt er sich nicht? Aber die Erscheinung...

„Glorfindel..." Ahmt er nach und ich zucke zurück. „Glorfindel..."und er wendet sich ab.

Ich muss ihn kosten, fühlen ob real ist, was mir sonst nur die Erinnerung zeigt. Vorsichtig, nur ein Hauch des Windes in seiner Intensität, nähern sich ihm meine Lippen und zaghaft fühle ich.

Es ist, als würde sich mein Leben in diesem kurzen Moment neu erfinden – als würde ich auferstehen und nicht er.

Das gleiche sanfte Prickeln wie einst im Reich der alten Herrscher. Der gleiche intensive Blick, kurz bevor er die Augen schließt und ich sehe es.

Ich sehe die Liebe im Erkennen – mich erkennen.

„Erestor. Melleth nîn"haucht er, als wir uns lösen und silbern glänzen Tränen in seinen Augen. Untermalen den Reiz des Sommerhimmels, den ich in ihnen stets erkannte und deuten auf das tobende tiefblaue Meer, wenn einmal die Lust von ihnen Besitz ergreift.

„Estel nîn. Melethron nîn."Bringe ich hervor, als ich meine Arme um ihn schlinge. Halten werde ich dich, mein Liebster. Dir zeigen, was du nie hättest vergessen dürfen.

Und er lächelt, schmiegt seine Wange an die meine.

.

Noch einmal weht der Wind.

Ich danke ihm im Stillen. Er hat mich hergeführt. Her zu dir.

Und ein letztes Mal erheben sich die goldenen Blütenblätter.

Wie im Rausch umschmeicheln sie uns, geben sie uns eine Hülle aus Licht.

Wie ein Segen für die Liebe, meine Liebe – unsere Liebe.

.

.

.


End file.
